


Ce qui aurait pu être

by cipou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Polt Twist, Pre-Slash, TRADUCTION, Vidéos amateures, enfin mini Plot Twist
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipou/pseuds/cipou
Summary: La caméra zoome sur le visage d’une très belle femme qui a un air vaguement familier.‑ C’est qui le canon ? rit Stiles en se tournant pour regarder Derek.‑ Ma mère, répond Derek avec un regard noir.‑ Oh merde, mec, je suis dés…, l’excuse de Stiles se brise alors qu’il reporte son attention sur l’écran.À côté de Mme Hale se trouve un autre visage familier. Un qu’il n’a pas vu depuis longtemps. Sa mère.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 41





	Ce qui aurait pu être

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Could Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587299) by [thingcalledlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove). 



> Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle traduction.  
> Merci à thingcalledlove de sa fic géniale et de m'avoir autorisé à la traduire ! Thanks to thingcalledlove for her beautiful fic and for her authorisation to translate it!  
> Et merci à Lise pour sa relecture alors qu'elle n'est pas dans le fandom !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi ! Kudos, commentaires, critiques, conseils et recommandations bienvenus !

Les doigts de Stiles volent au-dessus du clavier alors qu’il atteint le dernier paragraphe du développement de son essai d’anglais. Il est concentré, absorbé dans sa tâche et il est rempli de joie à l’idée de ne pas avoir à faire une nuit blanche pour finir. Il soupçonne que Scott devra en faire une, s’il se fie aux 17 messages qu’il a reçus, le premier pour demander quel livre ils avaient à lire.

Il jette un coup d’œil au bas de son écran pour regarder l’heure. 23h16.

Il calcule qu’il lui faudra encore trente minutes pour rédiger le dernier paragraphe du développement et la conclusion, cinq autres pour arriver à la parfaite mise en page et enfin quinze autres minutes environ pour une rapide relecture. Il en fera une autre en vitesse quand il se réveillera, pour rectifier les erreurs qu’il aurait manquées la première fois et ensuite il aura terminé. Il sourit avec satisfaction de son avancée, parce que, de temps à autre, c’est agréable de faire des choses aussi banales qu’un essai d’anglais.

Ces jours-ci, la plupart de ses recherches concernent le surnaturel, et plus d’une fois, Stiles finit par devoir courir pour sauver sa vie.

Stiles.

Le fait qu’il ne tombe pas automatiquement de sa chaise au son d’une voix dans une maison autrement vide est une preuve d’à quel point sa vie déconne. Il ne niera toutefois pas le fait que son cœur bat à cent à l’heure.

Il se tourne sur sa chaise avec autant de grâce qu’il le peut, c’est-à-dire pas beaucoup étant donné qu’il a encore ses écouteurs branchés et que ceux-ci le ramènent brusquement vers son ordinateur. Il les enlève, réalisant tardivement qu’aucune musique n’en sort et qu’il ne le remarque que maintenant.

‑ Il faut que t’arrêtes de faire ça, dit Stiles aussi calmement qu’il le peut.

‑ Alors ferme ta fenêtre, répond Derek, sa voix aussi impassible que son visage.

‑ Elle était fermée, se défend Stiles d’un ton exaspéré.

‑ Alors verrouille-la.

‑ Elle ne se verrouille pas !

‑ Et en quoi c’est mon problème ? demande Derek en soulevant un sourcil.

Stiles se contente de grogner, sachant qu’il n’y a aucun moyen de gagner contre l’Alpha, qui est aussi têtu qu’un âne ; et Stiles en sait quelque chose, il est foutrement têtu lui-même.

‑ Je suppose que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demande Stiles en se passant la main sur le visage, l’air fatigué.

Ce n’est jamais bon signe quand Derek débarque dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit. La plupart du temps, c’est lié à un monstre en liberté, ce qui conduit généralement à la course pour sa vie mentionnée plus tôt.

Derek se crispe légèrement, son poing serrant une fine boîte noire rectangulaire que Stiles remarque pour la première fois.

‑ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande sceptiquement Stiles, se levant de sa chaise de bureau et marchant vers Derek, qui se tient toujours debout devant la fenêtre ouverte.

Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. C’est un garçon curieux et il se doute parfois qu’un jour, sa curiosité lui apportera plus d’ennuis que de réponses.

Derek lui fourre dans les mains ce que Stiles réalise maintenant être une pochette de DVD. Le devant et le derrière de la pochette sont vierges ; elle est tiède à l’endroit où Derek la tenait quelques instants auparavant. Stiles lance un regard confus à Derek alors qu’il l’ouvre. A l’intérieur, un disque, vierge de toute inscription à part une date écrite au feutre indélébile. Une très vieille date. D’il y a environ 14 ans pour être précis.

‑ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande encore Stiles, regardant Derek qui a maintenant les mains dans les poches et le visage légèrement froncé.

‑ Regarde-la.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.

‑ Je suis plutôt occupé là Derek, si ce n’est pas une question de vie ou de mort alors je me moque complètement de ce qu...

Derek le plaque contre le mur avant même qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, le poing serré sur le devant du T-shirt de Stiles.

‑ J’ai. Dit. Regarde. La.

\- Ok, dit Stiles acquiesçant avec un rapide hochement de tête, je vais la regarder.

Derek, satisfait par la réponse, lâche le T-shirt de Stiles et passe sa main dessus pour lisser tous les plis sur le devant. Il recule d’un pas, laissant juste assez de place à Stiles pour se glisser entre le mur littéral et le mur, figuré, qu’est le buste de Derek Hale.

‑ Ça a intérêt à être important, marmonne Stiles, retrouvant un peu de son courage maintenant qu’il n’a plus le souffle chaud du loup-garou Alpha dans le cou.

Il sort le DVD de sa pochette et le met dans la fente sur le côté de son ordinateur, juste après avoir pensé à sauvegarder son travail. Le DVD commence et d’après les poils qu’il sent se dresser sur sa nuque, Derek est juste derrière lui, certainement en train de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

La caméra zoome sur le visage d’une très belle femme qui a un air vaguement familier.

‑ C’est qui le canon ? rit Stiles en se tournant pour regarder Derek.

‑ Ma mère, répond Derek avec un regard noir.

‑ Oh merde, mec, je suis dés…, l’excuse de Stiles se brise alors qu’il reporte son attention sur l’écran.

À côté de Mme Hale se trouve un autre visage familier. Un qu’il n’a pas vu depuis longtemps. Sa mère.

Stiles peut sentir l’air quitter ses poumons, lui donnant la sensation qu’il a été renversé par un camion. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Ses yeux fixés sur l’écran, il regarde sa mère renverser sa tête en arrière et rire. Le son est tellement riche et vivant.

‑ Merde, Stiles, respire, dit Derek en se penchant par-dessus l’épaule de Stiles pour arrêter la vidéo. Putain, peut-être que j’aurais dû t’expliquer avant de te montrer ça.

‑ Tu crois ? réussit à dire Stiles à travers la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge.

Il fait les exercices de respiration qu’il a recherchés pour lui éviter de faire une crise de panique trop sévère. Comme celle qu’il est en train de faire maintenant. Il se lève de sa chaise et arpente sa chambre, respirant profondément. Une part de lui n’arrive même pas comprendre pourquoi il réagit si mal en revoyant sa mère, mais c’est comme ça. Au cours des années, il a regardé plusieurs fois toutes les vidéos amateures sur lesquelles il a pu mettre la main. Merde, il a même appris par cœur le film du mariage de ses parents. Il était persuadé de les avoir toutes vues. Qu’il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il mette en route une de ces vidéos et la voie dire quelque chose de différent. Et maintenant tomber sur ça ? Stiles regarde Derek, debout à côté du bureau de Stiles et l’observant patiemment faire les cent pas.

‑ Comment ça se fait que t’aies ça ?

Il peut voir les épaules de Derek se courber légèrement à la question et ses yeux regardent au loin, comme s’il n’était plus vraiment dans la chambre. Sa voix retentit pourtant, aussi dure que d’habitude, ne laissant rien paraître.

‑ C’est drôle, dit-il, d’une manière qui laisse savoir à Stiles que ce qu’il s’apprête à dire est tout sauf drôle. Le feu a brûlé toute la maison. Ma famille. Mais il y avait des choses qui eurent l’air d’être complètement épargnées par les flammes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elles l’étaient. Laura a pu sauver quelques films amateurs et elle les a fait convertir au format DVD lorsqu’on était à New York. Je ne les avais jamais regardés. Je ne ...

Sa voix s’éteint, son regard croisant celui de Stiles. Il est de nouveau impassible et Stiles sait qu’il ne saura pas la suite de ce que Derek s’apprêtait à dire.

‑ Bref, j’ai regardé celui-là et j’ai pensé que tu voudrais sans doute le voir, finit Derek alors qu’il part s’asseoir sur le bord du lit de Stiles.

Stiles prend une dernière grande respiration avant de retourner à son bureau. Il prend l’ordinateur et s’assied à côté de Derek, le portable sur les genoux. Il redémarre la vidéo et entend la fin du rire de sa mère.

La caméra fait un zoom arrière pour montrer qu’ils sont à l’extérieur de ce que Stiles suppose être la maison des Hale, avant qu’elle ne brûle. C’est le milieu de l’après-midi, elles sont assises sur des chaises de jardin. Une Laura Hale adolescente est assise non loin. Elle regarde deux garçons sur le côté. La caméra zoome sur eux et une fois encore, Stiles a l’impression d’avoir été renversé par un camion quand il reconnaît son lui de deux ans à l’écran. Encore plus étrange est le fait qu’un Derek de huit ans est là. Rieur.

Stiles observe Derek du coin de l’œil ; il s’est figé mais évite soigneusement son regard, son visage froncé tourné vers l’écran.

‑ Ooh, on dirait que Derrinours s’est fait un nouveau copain, se moque Laura hors de l’écran, faisant rougir furieusement Derek.

‑ La ferme, Laura ! dit-il avec ce que considère Stiles comme la variante plus adorable du visage froncé qu’il arbore maintenant.

Il ne peut s’empêcher de regarder le réel Derek.

‑ Derrinours ?

Derek le regarde avec un sourire féroce, levant sa main transformée en forme loup-garou, les griffes dangereusement pointues.

‑ Redis-le encore une fois.

Stiles déglutit ostensiblement.

‑ Non, non, ça va, une fois m’a suffi. C’est bon, c’est évacué maintenant.

À l’écran, Derek crie toujours contre Laura alors que bébé Stiles regarde d’un air amusé en essayant d’enfoncer tout son poing dans la bouche.

‑ Ça suffit tous les deux, gronde Mme Hale an observant les deux enfants. Nous ne voulons pas que Julia pense que mes deux enfants sans manières ont été élevés par une meute de loups, si ? 

Il y a une étincelle dans ses yeux et Stiles peut voir que Laura et Derek tentent tous deux de cacher leur sourire. Il ne peut s’empêcher de rire.

‑ J’aime beaucoup ta mère.

‑ Comme la plupart des gens, répond Derek, qui ne semble pas contrarié mais il y a une touche d’émotion à peine présente que Stiles ne peut tout à fait saisir.

‑ _Mama_ , dit bébé Stiles, attirant de nouveau l’attention du réel Stiles vers l’ordinateur.

Il regarde sa mère le soulever dans ses bras et le balancer, couvrant son visage de baisers.

‑ Mon doux petit bonhomme, dit-elle alors qu’il tire sur les mèches brillantes de ses cheveux ; le Stiles de deux ans a l’air tellement content dans les bras de sa mère, ses membres potelés s’agitant dans tous les sens alors qu’elle rit. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais aimer autant et puis je t’ai eu.

‑ C’est ce qui se passe quand on a des enfants, dit affectueusement Mme Hale en regardant Derek, assis sur les marches, l’air de s’ennuyer. On se découvre ces ressources illimitées d’émotion.

‑ Sais-tu de quelle autre émotion je semble disposer à l’infini ? La peur, dit Julia Stilinski en berçant Stiles.

‑ Oh oui, rit Mme Hale, elle est assez présente celle-là aussi.

‑ Je suis terrifiée de tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner, dit Julia alors qu’elle embrasse une fois de plus le crâne de Stiles. Je veux juste le garder en sécurité mais je sais qu’il va grandir et qu’il y aura de moins en moins de choses que je pourrais faire pour le protéger.

‑ Il va bien s’en sortir, dit Mme Hale d’un ton rassurant. Je peux déjà te dire que tu as un petit garçon intelligent entre tes mains. Entre toi et le bientôt promu Shérif, je ne l’imagine pas être mêlé à beaucoup de problèmes.

Elle est tellement loin de la vérité que Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de rire. Enfin, elle a tort au moins en ce qui concerne les problèmes. Il aime à penser que jusque là, il est devenu quelqu’un dont sa mère serait fière. La boule dans sa gorge revient alors que sa mère continue de dorloter sa version plus jeune. Il peut pratiquement sentir chaque baiser qu’elle donne, brûlant sa peau. Il n’y a rien qu’il ne donnerait pas pour avoir ses bras autour de lui de nouveau, le recouvrant de baisers et d’amour. Il a de nouveau du mal à respirer mais il ne peut détacher son regard de l’écran.

‑ Je ne souhaite rien de plus pour lui que de grandir en étant heureux, dit sa mère doucement, la voix remplie d’amour. Je veux qu’il grandisse en étant aimé et protégé. En sécurité.

Elle se tourne vers Derek qui joue avec ses lacets.

‑ Tu prendras soin de lui, n’est-ce pas, Derek ?

‑ Hein, quoi ? demande Derek, revenant à la conversation et regardant sa mère et Julia.

‑ Tu vas l’empêcher d’avoir trop d’ennuis n’est-ce pas ? demande une nouvelle fois Julia, avec un sourire éblouissant qui semble rendre le Derek de huit ans muet pendant une seconde.

‑ J’essaierai, dit-il à contre-cœur. Mais c’est pas facile. S’il y a quelque chose qu’il ne devrait pas toucher, on dirait que c’est la première chose vers laquelle il se précipite. Comme tout à l’heure, quand on était dedans, j’ai dû l’arrêter avant qu’il n’enfonce une fourchette dans la prise.

Julia rit en secouant la tête.

‑ Tu vois, c’est le genre de chose qui me terrifie. Cet enfant est beaucoup trop curieux pour son bien.

‑ Apparemment, certaines choses n’ont pas changé, dit Derek d’un ton pince-sans-rire à côté de lui.

Stiles laisse échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot. Ses yeux sont flous à cause des larmes qu’il s’efforce de ne pas laisser couler. Pleurer devant Derek n’est pas sur sa liste de choses à faire. Il apprécie néanmoins la tentative de Derek d’alléger un peu l’atmosphère.

‑ Est-ce que je peux amener Stiles dedans pour manger de la glace ? demande Derek en se levant.

En entendant le mot glace, bébé Stiles semble faire de son mieux pour se libérer de l’étreinte de sa mère, tendant ses bras vers Derek.

‑ Stiles ? demande curieusement Julia en posant le bébé au sol.

Derek se contente de hausser les épaules en tendant son doigt à Stiles pour qu’il puisse s’y tenir.

‑ Son vrai nom est stupide, je préfère celui-là.

‑ Derek ! dit Mme Hale horrifiée en regardant son fils. Excuse-toi.

Julia fait un signe de la main et rit ; quelque chose que Stiles réalise qu’elle fait … faisait beaucoup.

‑ Stiles Stilinski, ça sonne vraiment bien.

Derek hoche la tête, l’air satisfait que les grands soient d’accord.

‑ Et si on rentrait tous avec Bea… pardon, Stiles, pour manger un peu de glace. J’ai moi-même envie de chocolat.

La caméra s’arrête brutalement, laissant Stiles face à un écran noir, la bouche grande ouverte. Il regarde Derek, l’air aussi ébahi qu’un poisson, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, les bras écartés.

‑ Ma vie entière est un mensonge.

‑ Ne sois pas si dramatique, dit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel, se redressant pour s’étirer.

‑ Pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais dit que c’était toi qui….

Il ne peut même pas finir sa phrase et se passe la main sur le visage.

‑ Je ne m’en souvenais pas, je ne me souvenais même pas t’avoir connu, dit simplement Derek en ramenant l’ordinateur de Stiles sur le bureau, se penchant au-dessus.

Stiles peut entendre le son des touches pendant que Derek tapote sur le clavier, son esprit toujours en ébullition.

‑ Je crois que je te connais, je décide que je connais tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur Derek Hale et ensuite tu fais quelque chose qui change toute la perception que j’ai de toi, dit Stiles en se redressant sur ses coudes pour regarder Derek se diriger vers la fenêtre ouverte.

‑ Tu sais seulement ce que je veux que tu saches, répond-il alors qu’il se perche sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fait un signe de tête vers l’ordinateur ouvert. Je t’ai fait une copie.

Et puis il n’est plus là.

Stiles fixe son plafond encore longtemps après.

‑ Comme je viens de le dire, tu fais une chose et ça change toute la perception que j’ai de toi, dit-il à la chambre vide.

*****

Stiles se réveille le lendemain avec ses écouteurs et la voix de sa mère dans son oreille, racontant qu’elle veut qu’il soit heureux. Il a passé le reste de la nuit d’avant à regarder la vidéo en boucle et a dû s’endormir pendant qu’elle tournait encore. Son chargeur est toujours branché, ce qui explique pourquoi son ordinateur n’est pas mort au milieu de la nuit pendant qu’il dormait.

Il jette un coup d’œil à l’horloge et doit s’y reprendre à deux fois. Il va être en retard s’il ne part pas bientôt mais il a encore un essai partiellement fini sur les bras. Il prend son téléphone, dans l’intention d’écrire à Scott de le couvrir pour la première heure, afin qu’il puisse terminer l’essai pour le cours d’anglais en deuxième heure. Après avoir écrit une réponse et tapé sur « envoyer », il remarque qu’il a un message non lu de Derek. Il a été envoyé environ une heure plus tôt et lui dit simplement de vérifier ses mails.

Stiles jette son téléphone sur le lit et ouvre son compte gmail. Il ricane en voyant que Derek a écrit « Objet » dans l’objet. Le mail est vide mais il y a une pièce jointe qu’il télécharge, en espérant que ce ne soit pas un virus. Il est agréablement surpris et surtout curieux de découvrir que ce n’en est pas un. C’est son essai d’anglais avec un tas de corrections. Stiles scanne la version éditée de son travail, la mâchoire pendante. Derek a relevé des erreurs dont Stiles n’avait pas réalisé qu’elles étaient des erreurs avant de les regarder de plus près. Derek a même été jusqu’à lui donner des suggestions sur la manière de rédiger sa conclusion et fini le paragraphe qu’il avait à moitié écrit la veille.

À la fin du document, un petit mot est écrit :

_J’ai fait une mineure en anglais à NYU._

_Comment tu me perçois maintenant ?_

Stiles essaye résolument d’ignorer la manière dont son cœur rate un battement.


End file.
